The invention relates to an arrangement for a preassembled structure of disc cell semiconductors that can be pressure-contacted, and including a plurality of insulating pipes each being provided at one end with a flange. The insulating pipes loosely fix the stacked module together. The insulating pipes receive studs for pressure fixation of the stacked module together. A common holding plate at a first end of said stacked module receives the insulating pipes. The holding plate has a lower side in engagement with the flanges of the insulating pipes. A common insulator is provided at a second end of the stacked module. The insulating pipes are guided through the common insulator. A tightening strap causes a frictional lockup connection between the stacked module and the insulating pipes to axially secure the stacked module. Thus, the arrangement is for loosely securing a stacked module of disc cell semiconductors.
Preassembled modules that need only be positioned, screwed in place and connected at the point of installation without any particular assembly problems can be formed from such arrangements.
A voltage cell structure that has been used for years in rail operations comprises column-like disc cell semiconductors stacked loosely between end plates, associated terminal tags, and end-side cooling cells and insulating cells that are first secured in a stable manner by two or three studs and receive the necessary pressure contacting via a common compression spring plate during final assembly. The specific looseness of the preassembled structure requires axial securing to prevent the individual parts from falling apart, which is achieved by means of a tightening strap that extends through lateral holes of an end-side insulator. The studs, and more precisely their covering insulating pipes, are thereby enclosed. The module is prevented from falling apart by frictional lockup.
It has been seen that this loose fixation is inadequate for many built-in or disassembled items. Particularly in heavy, preassembled voltage cell structures, the frictional lockup of the axial securing can be overcome by the components' own weight. The result is that the module either falls apart into its individual components, or becomes so loose that the conventional centering pins between the components slip out of their counter-centering bores, which cannot be easily seen from the outside. During final assembly, improperly seated centering pins cause the destruction of the contiguous disc cell semiconductor. The effect cannot even be eliminated through strong prestress of the tightening strap.